dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flattop Jones Jr.
The son and spitting image of the infamous Flattop Jones, young Flattop was raised in South Dak ota by his Aunt, who worked and was widowed. Flattop Jr. was a budding mechanical genius who outfitted his super-car with devices like a television, fridge, stove, hi-fi record player, and running water. He was also a painter in the moder-art style, whose art was not considered that good (according to Tracy). Flattop teamed up with fellow juvenile delinquent Joe Period, resulting in a two-month crime wave that included the murder of Period's former boss "Nothing" Yonson. Period was captured by Tracy and the cops. Flattop escaped with the loot stolen from Yonson's safe. He hid out in a boarding house owned by Mrs. Skinner, who had a high school to college-aged daughter nicknamed "Skinny". Skinny entered one of Flattop's paintings into an art exhibition which won first prize. This drew the attention of Tracy and the cops. Learning what she had done, Flattop killed her by throwing her off a roof. Her ghost (or his imagination of it) clung to Flattop's neck, which began to slowly drive him insane. He took his car and hid out in an abandoned theater. Still tormented by the "ghost", as well as the rats that infested the building, he became increasingly desperate. Finding some theatrical supplies, he disguised himself and went to purchase provisions. He was noticed going into the derelict theater and the police were called. Tracy and Sam Catchem entered the building and Tracy climbed up a ladder to the roof, assuming that it was Flattop's only possible escape route. Flattop was still in the theater, however, which he set on fire, planning to make his escape in the confusion. Tracy was rescued from the burning building's roof just before the structure collapsed. Flattop's car was destroyed and he was assumed killed when a charred skeleton was discovered. Using dental records, the skeleton was revealed to be that of Zeus Farnsworth, a retired actor who had been squatting in the abandoned building. Sam discovered evidence of a secret door through which Flattop had made his escape. He fled into the hills and went unseen for some time. Flattop Jr. finally met his end at the hands of new policewoman Lizz. She was investigating the counterfeiting operation of Ivy, when she encountered Flattop purely by chance. She followed him through a secret entrance into Ivy's underground hideout, where Flattop pulled a gun on her. He was now emaciated, wild-eyed, and his hair had turned white. The "ghost" of Skinny still clinging to his neck, he intended to murder Lizz. Lizz shot first, killing him. Years later, when Angeltop came to town to promote her book, she defended her brother and their father saying that they were wrongfully persecuted, never brought to trial for their "alleged" crimes, and murdered by the police. Trivia *Flattop Jr. tells Joe Period that he was 6 years old in 1944, during Flattop Sr.'s encounters with Dick Tracy. Therefore, Flattop was most likely born in late-1937 to early-1938, though technically he could have been born as recently as early-1939 and still been 6 during part of 1944. This puts him in his late teens during his storyline in 1956 *Flattop Jr. never has any direct interaction with Dick Tracy. The closest he comes is when Tracy is pursuing his car in a helicopter, when Tracy is present during his escape from "Nothing" Yonson's club, and when he sets the theater on fire after seeing Tracy climb up to the roof. *Unlike his sister Angeltop (who was very protective of their father's memory), Flattop Jr. displays no strong feelings about being the son of a notorious criminal. He expresses dislike for being called "Flattop's Boy", preferring instead to be addressed as "Flattop". Known Relatives: *Flattop Jones Sr. (Father-deceased) *Angeltop Jones (Older Sister-deceased ) *Hi Top Jones (nephew) *Blowtop Jones (Uncle) *Auntie Flattop (Aunt/Guardian) *Sharptop Jones (Uncle) *Poptop Jones (Grandfather) *Frizzletop (possible relative) Known Associates: *Joe Period *Nothing Yonson (deceased) *Skinny (deceased) Can Be Found: *Dick Tracy's Fiendish Foes: A 60th Anniversary Celebration Category:Deceased